Titanic and Her Sisters: A Story of the Titans
by Miss M1 Abrams
Summary: Olympic, Titanic, and Britannic are being built and later launched. This story is about the three sisters and their short life of sailing. Remember, they're more than machine...


_"She's unsinkable!"_

_"Her sisters are aswell, Captain."_

_"They're made of iron, of course they're unsinkable."_

You've heard the story...The story of the three Olympic class sisters. Tragedy happens, and the sisters' existence are gone. This is their story. The story of the Olympic class sisters...

The first sister was born...metaphorically. She is RMS Olympic, the first sister of the Olympic class liners. Her launch is near and she will be the biggest ship ever to be built! At least, until her sister, Titanic is born...

Titanic was being under constructed by blueprint. She will be a bit bigger than her older sister. By May 31, 1911, she will be launched. Her sister, Britannic, will be the last one. The three sisters will be the biggest ocean liners from White Star Line. It is promised that they will be unsinkable. The passengers will learn the truth later on.

...

October 20, 1910, Olympic is launched, all she needs to do is wait for her other sister, Titanic. Even though Olympic is machine, she still has human emotions. Every sailor has a feeling if the ships liked the crew or not, scary feeling. It is said Titanic wasn't a happy ship, wonder why...Olympic was impatient as she watched Titanic grow, men putting effort into her. All she had to do is wait about a year for Titanic's launch.

Olympic had a job to do. She had to take some passengers to New York. Her first job!

"My first job! I finally have a job like the other ships! Wish Titanic could travel with me..." Olympic thought.

Heading to New York, Olympic successfully crossed the Alantic.

...

Titanic is finished, fully "grown" now. Her launch is near and she cannot wait to see her sister. Britannic is being built on the other channel. How exciting, having two sisters to accompany her.

"I announce Titanic! Biggest ship in the world and unsinkable! May God bless her and those who sail on her!"

Titanic slides off slowly, then accelerating to about 12 knots and hits the water. The cheers around her just fill her with joy. Ismay shouldn't be to confident about his "children" even though they're more like Mr. Andrew's children. Today was a good day, Titanic had thought. She was eager to meet her own captain.

...

Olympic has just arrived at New York, and she was very pleased. New York is very pretty, lots of buildings and lights. Tugboats draw near Olympic to lead her to her docking. People at the docks were cheering for the second biggest man-made ship. Olympic had come to a stop in an empty dock so her passengers have room to get off. Olympic wanted to stay a while so she can enjoy the night at New York.

Night fell, Olympic having a good time watching the lights in the city glow so bright. People were rushing back and forth for whatever reason. She'd wonder what it'll be like if her younger sister was here. She wanted Titanic to see the city at night, just glorious! No wonder it's popular here.

Titanic is waiting for her fitting first before she can start her maiden voyage. Funnels are being finished up and she's just eager to start traveling. It won't be long for her life to end...Heck, she won't even get to see her sister Britannic set sail...

"Lookie here, son! They call her...The Ship of Dreams. Beautiful, isn't she, son?" A father asks his young son, age 12 years old, he looks up to his father.

"She's pretty, father. She truly is. Hey father, why do we call ships 'she'? It's just a machine."

"She's more than machine, son. She is a living being like we are, every sailor will tell ya that, too. We'll go on her soon enough...they just need to finish 'er up. We'll be on the first class."

...

After Titanic has been fitted, it was time for her first voyage across the Alantic to New York. Passengers saying their last goodbyes...Titanic whistling her goodbye from Southampton as people walk into the biggest ship in the world. Titanic blows her last whistle, meaning it's time to depart. People cheer and watch Titanic set sail, her powerful steam engines powering up. Her enormous propellers spin, powerful enough to suck a small boat into it. This is it. This is where Titanic starts her maiden voyage to New York, but first, she must pick up more passengers from other places. She stops at France to pick up more passengers and makes her last stop at Queenstown, Ireland. From there, she makes her way deep into the Alantic. Wst could go wrong for an enormous ship like Titanic?


End file.
